Strength to go on: a story contest
by Striker in the night
Summary: So this for a contest on a forum, so enjoy. Rated T for blood and vilence
1. Prolouge

Hey so this for a contest enjoy

* * *

Hornetstar sat at the bureal site for his great great great grand father Firestar,

"What happened, we were once a great clan now what are we," Sighed Hornetstar turning his head towards the blood splattered battle field, "A joke, even kit's have died unnecessory deaths, apprentices are becoming warriors to soon, even my own son wasn't ready to be a warrior but we needed them." Hornetstar heard a russle behind him, he turned to find a pale gray she-cat snarling at him,

"I thouh you would be here," Said the She-cat "Thunderclan may not have the strength to go on but Shadowclan does, we want warriors, all of your warriors so Thunderclan will not nor will ether exist."

"No, my clan will survive," Shouted Hornetstar as he felt The she-cat push into his side making him lose his balance, "Thunderclan will survive longer then any clan Silverstar," getting his balance and clawing Silverstars flank and feeling blood between his claws, "And we will fight until we can't go on." That were his last words before he felt himself being pushed into the waters be low.

"I've won," Silverstar said to herself, "I've finally won, there isn't any more Thunderclan," She leapt onto Highrock and shouted at Thunderclan "I'm leader now and all warriors will now be tribute to the great darkforest, the one that helpped me get to where I am now, all Apprentices will continue there training until they are old enough to be tributes, all kits will be given a shadowclan queen to care for them." she shouted at Thunderclan, the shocked faces of all Thunderclan.

"You monster!" Shouted Hollyleaf one of the elders.

"We will not listen to a Scourge!" Shouted Blackwing the Thunderclan deputy.

"You will do as I say," Said Silverstar picking up a young kit who was whimpering by the highrock, "Unless you want the same fate as this kit." she smirked as she slit the Kits throught and dropped the kit onto the floor and with a crunch the kit's head came off, "Now will you listen," Silverstar lashed her tail as the Clan nodded there heads and whimpered."Much better now Queens please follow Graniteclaw to give your kits to a shadowclan queen," the Queens nodded there heads and walked out the camp following a Shadowclan warrior into the shadows of the night."Everyone else have a good night sleep for it will be your last."

* * *

So how was that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 and this is set many more moons after Silverstar took control of Thunderclan and will be from the point of view of a apprentise called Brokenpaw.

* * *

Hello my name is Brokenpaw I am the adopted son of willowwing and the adopted brother of Glazepaw, I'm right now training to be a tribute, they took me from my true mum when I was very young and I haven't seen her since.

"Brokenpaw time for battle training," Said my Mentor a pale gray she-cat known as Graystorm, she won her tribute and was given her proper warrior name and the freedom to be part of Shadowclan, "Today we are going to practise The back scratch," We walked into the training arena and found Damagedpaw and Bloodpaw battling in the center of the Arena, "Does your Mentor now you are here?" They shoke there heads then Damagedpaw piped up her voice, "But we need all the training we can get if we're going to win our Tributes." Bloodpaw nodded his head and the continued battling,

"Guess no Training today," Said Graystorm turning her head towards me, "Unless, Follow me," I followed her and she lead me to a opening in the forest, it was splatered in blood and paw prints covered one log, "I'm going to train you here, but you must tell no one, if you do we will both be killed got it," I nodded my head as she leapt onto a rock and piffed the stones at a log, "The trick to winning a Tribute is using you're enviroment," She let out pant as she jumped to a log and climbing up the tree "to you're advantage," I watched closely from the top of the tree and leapt down when she saw a mouse. "Now you try." I got onto the log and climbed up the tree the scrawny branches made it hard to climb much higher then the sixteenth or seventeenth branch.

"Like this?" I asked as I pounced onto a Leaf.

"Excillent but remember not to use the same move twice," She said as she climbed up the tree after me, I kept climbing until I was at the top of the tree no where to move unless, I scrunch up my haunches and leapt as far as I could just grabbing the branch of the next tree and flick the one I was on into Graystorms face, "Good job just remember you must have the strength to go on to win this." we continued battling after that and then left for camp.

:::::::::

I tossed and turned in my nest, the nightmare of me losing my tribute scared me and each dream ended the same me being killed by a Black tom, I turned my head as I heard a whimper coming from a new Tribute apprentise Killerpaw.

"Are you okay?" I asked moving towards her nest, she was tossing turning and breaking into a sweat,

"Mummy don't leave me," She whispered in her sleep and kept tossing, "I'm coming with you," I saw her open her eyes and they began to glaze over, "Let's got to Starclan mummy," She went limp and I sniffed her pelt she wasn't dead not yet, "No Tribute." she slowly repeated herself and then she died, she was in Starclan better there then here as a tribute.

"Goodluck in Starclan Dreamkit." I said that was her name before she became a tribute and had it changed, I walked out of the den and dragged her with me and lied against her pelt I was giving her a vigil, Tributes never got Vigils but the way she died she deserved one, I stayed up until Daybreak and then went back into my nest and had a seemingly peacful sleep.

::::::::::

I woke the next morning to Blazepool and Dustpelt carrying Dreamkit out of Camp and I sighed,

"No training today alright." Said Graypool placing her tail on my shoulder some how knowing how upset I was, I walked off to watch Bloodpaw and Damagedpaw training, they had caused each other so many scars that they wouldn't last long if they had there tribute soon.

"Bloodpaw you have to scratch my underbelly not my flank," Damagedpaw spat at Bloodpaw and hissed, "You idiot, I could have easily sliced your throught, I really hate to call you my brother."

"I don't want to train anymore." Said Bloodpaw standing up and beginning to walk out of the arena,

"Where are you going?" Asked Damagedpaw leapping in front of her brother, "You will train brother."

"I don't want to!" Shouted Bloodpaw slashing Damagedpaws's face leaving a long scar along her face,

"Fine leave," Said Damagedpaw getting out of the way, "But if we are in the same Tribute, you're the first cat I'll kill." Damagedpaw stormed off in the other direction, was this what the Tributes doing to cats, turning kin against kin, I remember Damagedpaw and Bloodpaw play fighting in the nursary and now Damagedpaw said the worst thing she could to her brother hopefully they would forgive each soon, they were old enough to be proper tributes and if they held this grudge they would both die unecessary deaths, I gimiced a little and then left,

:::::::::

It was night when Silverstar called everyone for a meeting,

"All Cat's that can kill a Tribute please meet at the Mossrock for a clan meeting," Said Silverstar I walked out with the other Tribute apprentises, "Bloodpaw, Damagedpaw and Brokenpaw please step foreward," I stepped foreward with the Damagedpaw and Bloodpaw, "They have shown me that they are ready to be full Tribute Warriors, Bloodpaw please step foreward," Bloodpaw stepped foreward and puffed out his chest, "Blood paw by the power and blessing of the Darkforest I now name you Bloodfang, Damagedpaw please step forehead," Damagedpaw stepped forward, "By the power Blessing of Starclan I know name you Damagedheart, Brokenpaw please step foreward," I stepped foreward as Damagedheart stepped back, "By the power of the Dark forest I now name you Brokenface," She turned towards Shadowclan and the Tributes, "They will be this moons Tributes."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that


	3. Chapter 2

Enjoy

* * *

I stared at the Leader, this moons Tribute.

"I will give them tonight to have a good night sleep, tommorow they will fight for the right to be part of Shadowclan," Said Silverstar turning her head away and walking off Mossrock, "Everyone have a good nights sleep." She walked back into her den and the clans into theres, I followed Damagedheart and Bloodfang to the Tributes den,

"I'm going to win tomorow." Said Damagedheart as she curled up in a old nest and fell asleep,

"No I am." Said Bloodfang stifling a yawn and falling asleep,

"None of us will." I whispered you do not win something like this you only lose, lose someone you care about, lose your dignity, lose everything.

::::::

The next day was bright and warm but the cold shiver of what was going to happen sent chills down my spine.

"Come on Tributes down to the Center." Said Brackenfoot Herding Bloodfang, Damagedheart and I to where me and Graystorm trained.

"We will give you Five Fox lengths before you can begin fighting," Said Blankeyes, "Remember the last one to survive wins, now go." I watched Damagedheart use her fox lengths to climb up a tree, Bloodfang hid somewhere and I collected as many rocks as I could and climbed a old stump, I hoped this would be over soon.

::::::::

I watched in silence as a mouse creept past the stump, I climbed down bit it's neck and began eating as I ate I heard a screetch- I knew it belonged to Bloodfang- Damagedheart was my target so I knew I would have to go after her instead of sitting around waiting, I ran towards where she was and pounced on her from behind, I felt her struggle underneath meand lowered my head towards my ear.

"I'm letting you get away," I whispered in her ear and then go off, "Now RUN!" She got to her feet and ran from me, I turned and walked towards Blankeyes and Brackenfoot,

"Well done and without a scratch, you will be a honored Warrior of Shadowclan." Said Brackenfoot as we left the forest and went towards Silverstar, I growled under my breath and Sat in silence,

"Well done Brokenface," Said Silverstar with a smirk and then leapt onto Mossrock, "All cats that can kill a tribute please meet at Mossrock for a clan meeting," I watched as cats surrounded Mossrock and looked up at Silverstar, "Brokenface has one his tribute and now will recieve his full name, Brockenface from this moment on by the blessing and power of The dark forest I now name you Mouseface." I watched as the clan shouted my new name, Mouseface I still didn't like it and never would, she leapt off the rock and walked back into her den, I walked off and Graystorm walked besides me,

"I want to show you something," Said Graystorm I nodded my head and followed her to a cave, in the cave were four toms, two she-cats and queen nursing kits, "This is the resistence cats that have gone missing over the years, We want you to join us."

"I will. " I said nodding my head a place that wanted to stop the Tributes.

"I don't like him, Graystorm." Said a bulky black tom,

"He released a cat he was going to kill," Said Graystorm "To me Nightshade that shows that he belongs in the resisitance." Nightshade still seemed reluctant.

"He could be a spy." Said the queen she was a snowy white,

"He could Snowwing," Said Graystorm but then she glared, "Or get killed in the process."

"Let's just think about this tommorow, I believe everybody needs a rest." Said Snowing nuzzling her kits,

"Okay Snowwing," Said Graystorm turning towards me, "Come on Mouseface let's come back later." I walked back with her and felt a strange flush of relief.

:::::::::::

It has been a moon since I joined the resisitance and things have gotten strangely better, There hasn't been any tributes and I was getting suspicious.

"Mouseface, I would like to talk to you," Said Silverstar "Meet me in my den." I nodded my head and followed her into her den,

"What is it?" I asked as she lashed her tail,

"Do not speak to your leader with that tone," Said Silverstar hissing, "Unless you want to become a tribute, but that isn't the matter I want you to mentor Nightmarekit," I nodded my head Nightmarekit was the weakest of the kits and wouldn't survive long in a tribute, "Now go back to your den." I did as she said and walked back to my den.

::::::::::::

The next day I watched Silverstar leap onto Mossrock,

"All cats that can kill a tribute please meet at Mossrock," She said as cats began to gather, "Nightmarekit please step foreward," Nightmarekit stepped foreward "By the blessing and power of the Darkforest I now name you Nightmarepaw, your mentor will be Mouseface." I stepped foreward and touched noses with Nightmarepaw who whimpered a little,

"It'll be okay." I whispered to her and she stopped whimpering,

"Everyone enjoy the day." Said Silverstar leaping off mossrock and walking into her den.

"Let's go train," I said to Nightmarepaw and she walked with me to the training arena, I smiled as she started Playing with my tail, "How old are you again?"

"Three moons." Said Nightmarepaw still playing with my tail,

"Do you want to go somewhere safe?" I asked and she nodded her head, I lead her to the entrance of the cave the resistance stayed in, "This is the resistance."

* * *

ENJOOOOYYYYY!


	4. Chapter 3

ENJOOOOYYY the song belongs tO disney I just changed the lyrics so I don't get in trouble

* * *

I walked Nightmarepaw into the den, I smiled as she started playing with snowwings kits,

"Can she stay here," I asked Snowwing smiled but Nightshade frowned,

"We don't need another mouth to feed," Said Nightshade but then he smiled as Nightmarepaw pounced in his tail, "But she can stay." I smiled and turned my head towards the entrance,

"Goodbye Nightmarepaw, I'll be back soon." I said leaving the den and walking back to camp.

:::::::

"Mouseface you will be going on patrol with Graystorm and Minkpelt," Said Frogleg the deputy, "I will also be going with you." We walked out of camp and towards the river that marked the start of our territory,

"I think we should patrol in pairs, Graystorm with Mouseface and me with Frogleg." Said Minkpelt and we all nodded our heads set off in our pairs,

"I can't wait till this is all over." Said Graystorm as we walked along the river bank,

"Me two." I said as Graystorm sighed

"I'm sorry to say this Mouseface," She said, "I'm leaving."

"Why?" I asked as she turned away from me,

"I just don't belong here," She said walking slowly away from the border I followed her trying to convince her to stay, "you don't get it do you?" she sighed and began singing, "I have always dreamed of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me and the clan will cheer when they see my face and a voice keeps saying this is were I'm meant to be,' She sat and frowned at me "I will find my way I can go the distance, I'll be there someday if I can be strong, I know every mile will be worth my while, I will go most anywhere, to feel like I belong," She sighed and began walking again, "I have to go, I'm sorry," She continued singing again, "Down a unknow Path, to embrace my fate, though the path did wander, I'll be waiting for you and a thousand years will be worth the wait, it might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through," her eyes shone with the words wanting me to come with her, "And I won't look back, I will go the distance and I'll stay on track, I won't accept defeatk It's a uphill slope, but I won't lose hope, till I go the distance and my journey is complete." She started running off far away from the border and I had a small slimmer of hope that she would come back one day not now but soon.

::::::::::

I strolled the rest of the border I knew that I would have to think of an exscuse to why Graystorm wasn't with me, I could say she was attacked and killed by foxes but then hey would ask why I didn't help her, I could tell them she left to become a kittypet, the thing was there were no two-leg houses even close to camp, then I though I thought of an idea but I didn't like it much.

:::::::::::

I walked into Silverstars den, the word had got around that I had killed Graystorm, but Cats kept glaring at me, even knowning that one might be plotting revenge sent shivers down my spine, but I was stronge and had to keep going.

"Good your here," Said Silverstar with a smirk, "I heard that you killed Graystorm one of our greatest Warriors?" I nodded my head as she continued, "You know Windclan I have been meaning to take over that clan for moons and wish that you escort me to the border to ask for them to surrendor," I nodded my head "Now why don't you sleep in here tonight." I looked at Silverstar her eyes filled with love no lust,

"No I'll be fine in the warriors den." I answered back,

"Aww why not?" She asked brushing her tail over my shoulder, "You wouldn't want to upset your leader would you?" I shook my head and walked to a spare nest by the entrance, "Nah ah, your sleeping in my nest tonight." I crawled into her nest and closed my eyes hoping what I thought she would do, it would be all over soon.

::::::::

I opened my eyes the next morning to Silverstar sleeping in the spare nest, her fur was scruffed up and she glared at me with yellow sleepless eyes,

"You really kick in your sleep don't you," She said standing up and then falling back onto the ground, "We are going to go at Sunhigh you go get something to eat, while I," She let out a yawn before continued, "Catch up on my Sleep." I walked out of the den as she curled up and fell alseep.

::::::::

Sunhigh had come soon then exspected so I was a bit off gaurd when Silverstar shouted in my ear that she was ready to go, but I followed up to Wndclan border were a patrol of windclan cats were there to meet us,

"Hello Silverstar coming to negociate taking over our clan again?" Asked a Black tom,

"No I am going to take over your clan Hunterstripe." Said Silverstar as we kept walking,

"You can stay back here." Said Hunterstripe as they walked Silverstar to the camp and I waited at the border I knew something bad would happen and not long after I heard a scream of terror.

* * *

ENJOOOY (or die *Evil laughter*) also I do not own Warriors anly the charactors I create.


	5. Chapter 4

Enjoy

* * *

I watched as Silverstar came walking back still covered in blood,

"There Deputy is dead," Said Silverstar with a smirk, "They will agree soon."

:::::::::

We walked back to camo to find Frogleg with his head cracked open and blood pooling around his head,

"He fell off of Highrock." Said Badgermist,

"Then I guess I have to name a new deputy, then," Said Silverstar leaping onto Highrock, "All cats that are old enough to kill a tribute, please meet at Moss rock for a clan meeting,' I watched as cats surrounded us and the body of Frogleg, "I am here to announce the new deputy, Dark forest please approve of my choose, the new deputy of Shadowclan is Mouseface." I gasped and stepped foreward all of it was piecing together,

"I am honored to be deputy and maybe the next leader of Shadowclan." I said and couldn't help but beam with pride, though Silverstar gave me a bit of a look, she really did think she was going to live forever didn't she, she was already on her last life and if the revoulution took place then she would lose it pretty soon.

:::::::::

I walked into the cave, the light that glowed from the moonlight lead me to where Snowwing and the others were standing.

"Hello Mouseface." Said Snowwing looking down at me.

"Hello," I said looking around and noticing that Nightshade wasn't there, "Where's Nightshade?"

"He said he was going hunting but we haven't seen him come, he should be back soon." Said Snowwing smiling at me but I knew she was worried about him.

"I'm deputy if you wanted to know, I think that could help us with the revolution." I said Snowwing stared at me, mouth open, staring.

"You decided to be deputy to that thing," Said Snowwing and then relaxed and sighed, "I was only a kit when Silverstar took over, never really knew my mum I was given to Feathersong to be looked after, I don't even remember what my mum looks like anymore," I watched as tears dripped down her face, "I still remember the clan I belonged to Thunderclan," She let out a sniff and then a long, loud cough, "Mouseface you need to defeat Silverstar take her last life and bring Thunderclan back to life, I know you can do it you have the heart and mind of a true hero." as she finished we heard a loud yowl, nt one of pain, a battle cry, someone had found our hiding place, someone I didn't fine out who.

:::::::::

I watched as Cloudtounge and Horseneck ran in, the bulky brown and white toms ran in and stood at the entrance,

"So this is the reasistance," Said Cloudtounge with a smirk, "Shame if all that belonged to it died," As he said that he jumped at Snowwing and clawed her fur, "Such a shame." He kept clawing and I jumpped at him and pulled him onto the ground, he scratched at my stomach as I pushed his stomach with my hund legs and got him onto his back, I landed on top of him and got a claw out,

"Who told you where we were?" I asked threating to slice his neck but he kept quiet, "Who told you?"

"N-Nightshade." He said as I got off him,

"Nightshade?" I said relaxing with shock and then feeling a sharp pain as he whacked me with his hind legs,

"Yeah he was a spy." Said Cloudtounge as I sliced his neck with my claw, I looked up and watched Horseneck run off.

:::::::::

I walked back to camp everyone was staring at me and Silverstar was lieing on Mossrock sunning herself as if she hadn't known what had happened well she didn't unless Horseneck told her.

"Hello Traitor." Said Horseneck with a sniker and then walked back into the den, strange how as soon as we get back to camp he is cocky again.

"I am no traitor, I'm doing what's right." I said he just stared at me and then laughed,

"Thunderclan was a horid breed," Said Horseneck "Good thing they don't exsist anymore."

"No they do, every Tribute as you call them was once Thunderclan or have it in there blood," I said as cats began to stare, "We may look weak but we are stronge at heart," I continued as Silverstar began staring at me, "We deserve our freedom," As I said that I heard the cacklewail of cats beginning,

"And we will keep fighting until we don't have the strength to go on ANYMORE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and felt Horseneck dive at me and claw me with his back paws,

"You deserve to die Thunderclan runt." He whispered in my ear as he got his claw and went to slice my neck I push him away and started running towards Silverstar,

"My fight is not with you." I said running through crowds of fighting cats, keeping my eyes on my goal, Silverstar the horror that started all this.

:::::::

I climbed my way onto Mossrock Silverstar was still lieing there in complete silence and then looked at me and smirked.

"You're one Brave cat Mouseface," Said Silverstar "Will to start a revoulution when you know you'll lose," She walked over to me and smiled "You know if we work together we could rule all the clans you know that."

"I'll never rule with you." I said unsheiving my claws,

"Guess you'll have to die then." Said Silverstar leaping at me and tearing furr off my chest, I winced and then pushed her off and clawed her face, streams of blood ran from her face but she kept fighting me and I soon had gotten her in to a possition for the final blow, I didn't kill her I jusy got my face right down to hers and smiled,

"Your rein is over." I said and sliced her neck watching her slowly die.

::::::::::

I stood triumphantly on Mossrock and stared at Shadowclan and Thunderclan,

"The war is over," I said and smiled, "And we have won," I looked up and saw the stars twinkling and Whispered to myself, "Thank you starclan."

* * *

So yeah hope you enjoyed that there will be a epiloge and then this is finished.


	6. Epiloge

Enjoy this epiloge of awesomeness

* * *

I stared at the newly built Thunderclan, I was now Leader and had made Snowwing deputy once her its had reached apprentise age, every thing was perfect.

"Hey Mousestar, Goldenwing and I found two rouges at the border," Said Tinysong smiling at me, "Do you want me to bring them in?" I nodded my head and watched as a familier gray she-cat walked into the room with a Black she-cat,

"Graystorm, Damagedheart." I said with a surprised look on my face,

"Once we heard that Silverstar was dead we came as fast as we could." Said Damagedheart smiling,

"I'm pregnant as well so I thought that I could stay here." Said Graystorm smiling, I thought she looked a bit round,

"You are always welcome in Thundeclan." I said smiling and watched as they left and I decided to sleep more.

::::::::::

It has been another moon and I had taken Damagedheart now name Mossheart as my mate and she was already pregnant and Graystorm had her kits, a black tabby tom and a Rosey she-cat she name Blackkit and Rosekit and I knew that Thunderclan had the strength to survive now and for many more moons to come.

* * *

Hey so sorry for the suckish Epiloge but it had to be 200 word or over.


End file.
